1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus and a touch detecting method thereof and particularly relates to a portable electronic apparatus and a touch detecting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The touch screen is a display device in which capacitive, resistive, or other types of touch detection components are integrated on a thin display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. The touch screen may simultaneously provide the display function and the touch input function and is characterized by simple and intuitive operation, such that the touch screen has gradually become the fundamental component equipped by various portable electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or multimedia players.
In order for users to easily carry the portable electronic apparatuses, the portable electronic apparatuses are required to be light, thin, compact, and small, which poses a limitation to the size of the touch screens of the portable electronic apparatuses. In order to dispose a larger touch screen in a limited space and provide users with a large display and touch operation area, current portable electronic apparatuses are designed to have slim borders.
However, because of the slim border design, the hand of the user holding the portable electronic apparatus often touches the touch screen inadvertently when the user operates the portable electronic apparatus. This often results in false actions to the portable electronic apparatus.